Let Me Help You
by A Simple Minded Geek
Summary: A certain accident causes Amu Hinamori to become a budding therapist. With many patients to deal with, along with a psychotic ex, how will she live through it all? "For years he had ruined my life. He threw everyone I loved away one by one. My father, my mother, my best friend, even my crush. He was a monster. A monster I still love." Contains Amuto/Tadamu and more.
1. Rima I

*Waves* Hi... Um... *Glances around awkwardly* I'm gonna just let you read. Nothing much to say...

* * *

_For years he had ruined my life. _

_He threw everyone I loved away one by one. My father, my mother, my best friend, even my crush._

_He was a monster. A monster I still love._

* * *

"Mooou! Amu, do you really need to go?" I turned and smiled shyly towards my friend Utau. Tonight was the night of my graduation party. Finally, after all these years, I had followed my dream and became a real therapist. Someone who can help people. Someone who could protect and provide the love they never had.

Allow me to introduce myself.

My name is Amu Hinamori and I am twenty three years old. After so many classes, cases, influences, and speeches, I have finally became my true self. A children's therapist.

"Yeah Utau, I'm afraid I've used up my time. I have to prepare for tomorrow. Do have fun with Kukai!" I watched a blush spread across her cheeks like wild fire and glanced to the stumbling brunette cheering and hollering. "Again though, I appreciate this party you've thrown me."

Her long arms held me close to her chest. "Amu, please don't go see him again." Her voice was almost as cracked as my heart. Yet, I looked up and shot her a grin.

"I'll be fine Utau. But thank you for your-" I stopped myself. "Just don't fret about me." And with that, I took my umbrella, and headed to the taxi awaiting me.

* * *

Foot steps echoed throughout the asylum corridors. Two large men holding guns and tazers were accompanying me and I honestly had to think _"Did they really need these?" _Of course my inner conscious reminded me that my "ex" was a complete psychopathic killer.

Finally we reached the door, far at the end of the hall. Inside I could hear nothing. Dead silence. The guards opened the door and I felt my heart leap out of my chest, my face turn pink, my skin tingle, he was as handsome as I remembered.

Even in a straight jacket.

His hair grew longer, giving him a wild look, yet still that familiar shade of midnight blue. His skin grew a pale ivory, smooth, yet I saw the hairs standing on edge. And when he glanced up, those sapphires burned with need.

"Amu..." He hissed, eyes narrowing. I was silent and nodded. Suddenly a smile crept up to his lips. "It's been a while. Tell me, how's Utau?" I guess he did have a right to know...

I shrugged. "She's fine." He let out a chuckle.

"Still Cool and Spicy? Honestly Amu, quit playing games, get over here, and hug me?" I paled at the thought.

"Sorry, I don't hug psychopathic murderers." I watched him pout, those stunning kissable lips.

"I did it for you though, _Amu_." I growled and leaned over.

"Quit saying my name like that you psycho." He shrugged, obviously unaffected. Oh he pissed me off! _"Better tell him now..." _I took a deep breath and... "I'm a therapist now."

He froze, processing the information. "A therapist?" His voice was soft, humble, as if he were talking to a child. "You're going to lose it like I did Amu." I glared.

"It's Miss. Hinamori to you monster."

He shook his head and sighed. "Amu, Amu, Amu... I'm not the monster here. You are." My eyes widened. _What? _He smirked and continued. "I'm not the one giving people false hope. I'm not the one using people as I please. Oh, and I don't tell people everything is going to be alright just for some cash. The only one going to hell Amu, is you." I felt my body shake, horror filled my stomach.

"I-I help people! I don't hurt anyone!" He threw his head back and let out a laugh. Before he stared back at me, gaze cold and hard.

"Quit living in a fucking dream world Amu. You'll break after the first case. Your heart is made of glass. Hell, I bet it'll be a little kid who is addicted to drugs and even then, you'll fuck it up like you always do!"

"I'm leaving." I stood up and turned, from the corner of my eye I could see the panic in his eyes.

"Wait Amu, please!" I huffed and turned, staring at him. "Please come back... Baby I'm sorry..." I felt the crack in my heart again. The way he looked at me, how those sapphires were so close to tears. I slowly walked back to him and kneel down. I didn't even realize what happened until I was thrown to the side and watched his body fall down, electricity flowing through him.

He had made it out of the damn straight jacket. He grabbed me, he kissed me... He... I stared down at the floor, my lips stinging a bit. I touched where it hurt and looked down.

Blood.

That bastard kissed me so hard he made me bleed. I growled and watched as guards picked up his limp body and shot me an apologetic look. His eyes were limp, yet he glanced at me and smirked.

"You're going to fail Amu. And I'll be here watching and waiting." He began laughing at me as they led him out.

I couldn't help that my heart broke in half that night.

* * *

"Are you ready for your first patient Amu-chan?" I smiled and nodded at the secretary of mine Suu. I took deep breaths, walked around a bit, sat on the couch and...

My jaw dropped. There standing in front of me was an adorable little doll like girl, long blonde hair, cocoa brown eyes. She was stunning.

"A-ano, hello!" I started, she stared at me. Emotionless. I gestured to the seat and she instead, stood next to it. I could feel my eye twitch, took a deep breath, and sighed.

This was going to be awhile...

"So, my name is Amu Hinamori, but feel free to call me Amu. Anyway, my job is to make you-"

"Do you have tea?" I stared at her quietly.

"I-I believe so..."

"Meilleur Thé?" I felt my heart stop. That kind of tea was higher priced then my apartment.

"N-No ma'am. But I-"

"Don't call me ma'am old lady." I felt my heart drop. "It makes me sound old, and I'm not. What is this? It's absolutely horrifying. I hate it." I watched as she dumped the tea across the carpet. My... New... Carpet...

I snatched the tea from her and slammed it on the table. "Listen to me, I am here to help you with your problems. I am here to be your friend, not be a slave for your "needs". If you would like my assistance, I will gladly help you. But if you do not, forget it. Get out of my office then." I stood up, brushed my skirt and headed to my computer.

The clock tick echoed in the room and she just sat there. Stunned.

"Rima." My head turned towards her voice. "My name is Rima Amu...Amu-san." I smiled and closed the Ebay webpage. I can look for a new carpet later.

"Alright then Rima." I walked and sat on my chair. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's about my parents..."

* * *

"And I just don't know what to do." After she had confessed to what had happen with her parents, her being in the middle, we went out. Her parents didn't care what she did as long as she stayed out of their business, and that nearly killed me. So her and I headed to the park, bought some ice-cream, and just decided to relax.

"Listen Rima, sometimes there are things you just can't do. Sometimes people get together, but end up realizing maybe it wasn't meant to be. It's hard for the kids, but try to empathize what it might be like for the parents?" She stared thoughtfully at the vanilla ice-cream while I smiled.

"Who's the most important person to you right now?" She glanced up at me and smiled shyly.

"You are." I giggled a bit and pat her head.

"Well, imagine if me and you were together for a very long time. Then got in a really bad argument." I watched her face that was full of hope, fall. "That doesn't sound very good does it?" She shook her head and pouted. I smiled and hugged her side. "Well, now imagine someone trying to help while you feel this way. Sometimes you need to be alone, other times you need a hand. I will agree, your parents should have warned with a "Not right now Rima." or something, but divorces and fights can be hard to deal with." I pecked her cheek. "Sometimes, you just gotta get through it."

I sat up and threw the ice-cream wrapper away. I grabbed out a napkin-always good to be prepared-and began cleaning her face. "Do you understand now Rima-chan?" She nodded and threw her arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you Amu... Be my best friend?" I giggled and hugged her back.

"Always."

* * *

I waved goodbye to Rima as she headed for the limo. I laid across my bed and patted my cat. I remember when it were just a kitten. A gift from...

I shivered and looked up at the photo near my desk. Him and I, we were inseparable. He always hugged me, teased me, and I would blush, yet laugh. Until that day... I shivered once more. Maybe my AC was screwing up again. Sitting up, I walked over and checked. _Seventy-Five ON_ I sighed and bumped it up to at least seventy-eight before I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and grinned from ear to ear.

"Tadase-kun?"

* * *

And I'm just gonna stop here.

Tee-hee.

I do hope you enjoy it. There will be Tadamu, Amuto, Rimahiko, etc.

Anyway... Age list time.

**-Age List-**

Amu: 23

Ikuto: 27

Tadase: 24

Utau: 25

Kukai: 24

Rima: 12

**-Age List-**

And the rest will be added as we go along!

Thank you all for reading my awful writing. Do review! Or favorite... Or follow. Like the lil stalkers you all are! Ok bye!

~ASMG


	2. Rima II

Yo my folks!

I've heard of something called SOPA that was going on...

*Stares in confusion with pudding cup* Is that like a Soap Opera? *Derp face* (⊙ω⊙)

Anyway, thank you for the views (Giving it a chance at least! I am so grateful!) and thanks for the follow/favorite.

Let us continue and hope I actually do more then 1.5k words this time right?

* * *

_For years he had ruined my life._

_He threw everyone I loved away one by one. My father, my mother, my best friend, even my crush._

_He was a monster. A monster I still love._

* * *

I could feel my cheeks flush a hinge of pink as he made himself comfortable on my sofa. My awful, disgusting, uncomfortable sofa.

Damn I needed new furniture.

Taking a quick glance around, I noted the boxes needed to be moved, maybe recycling. Helping the world like a good person Amu!

"Hinamori-san?" I laughed awkwardly, realizing I had left him in the dark and away from my thoughts. "I do apologize for the mess Tadase-kun. Honestly, having you over like this is sort of embarrassing!"

"Oh please," he waved his hand dismissively as if the thought we're just a ridiculous breath of air. "everyone is like this when they first move in. I'm surprised on how well you sorted the place so far after only being here for a few days too. You really are amazing Hinamori-san." I giggled and swatted my hand in the same matter he had done.

"Tadase-kun, just Amu is fine. It's not like we've never talked before." I watched as an adorable blush made its way to his cheeks. He coughed. "Er, right."

All to soon we began talking about the past, high school crushes, teacher pranks in middle school, hilarious jokes and puns we understood as a kid, but not anymore as we grew. It was good reminiscing the good old days, especially without-

I could feel my entire joy deflating like air from a balloon and it seemed Tadase seemed to notice as well.

"He's locked up for good Amu." It surprised me how he knew. Just as I was about to ask he just smiled. "As you've said before Amu, I've known you for far to long." My gaze rested to the floor as those painful, bitter-sweet memories jumped back like an old film.

_Long arms wrapped around my petite torso and pulled me back into another's. "I've missed you." The man started. I knew just by his scent who he was. Call me a pervert, but it's true._

_"N-Not in public Ikuto!" I squealed as he lifted me and captured my lips. Oh God his lips, when his locked with mine, my entire body caught aflame. Not to mention in this chilling air, his warmth was easily welcomed._

_I could hear giggles, feel eyes of loathing, envy, some being admiration or desperation. But all the same time, it was worth it. He was mine, and I was his. Although sometimes, being his was difficult. He leaned away and presented a rose from behind._

_Honestly he was so corny at times._

_"Really? A rose?" He chuckled and began walking me to class, carrying my books and bag like the gentleman he was._

_"A rose can represent beauty, lust, and love." I blushed, sure the two were sweet. But lust? Me and Ikuto? L-Lust?!_

_"L-Lust?!" I watched as his face glowed, his chest rising up and down with such a melodic laughter that filled the halls._

_"What's wrong Amu-koi? Thinking dirty thoughts?" I growled and began punching him in the stomach playfully, but I'd never admit it._

_"It's your fault pervert!" And again his arms were wrapped around me in an embrace. "Again Ikuto? Really?" His chin rested atop my head, he took a deep breath and let out a sigh._

_"Just let me stand here with you for a few moments. Please Amu?" His voice sounded so soft, sincere, and pleading... So we stood there, even after the bell rang, and simply held each-other._

"Amu? Amu?!" I shook my head from the memories and looked back at Tadase, a worried expression across his face. "I-I'm ok Tadase-kun! Sorry..." He nodded solemnly and sat back down.

"I-I finally told him about me being a therapist." He smiled as if thinking Ikuto would have jumped for joy. "He laughed at my face, managed to get loose and..." Then the smile disappeared, he held me in a tight hug.

"A-Amu, don't cry. I-I'll be supporting you completely. He just needs time ok?"

"Tadase, he kissed me... He laughed as I bled there." He was full of rage now, I could tell. The way his voice shook calmly though is what scared me.

"He-he kissed you? Are you alright?" I nodded solemnly, "Tomorrow I'm going to see him though." I could feel his stare of reluctance. His hand gripped onto mine tightly, next thing I knew was his lips we're on mine.

Two kisses in a week, nice job Amu.

He was the first to move, obviously I was still shocked. Sitting there, eyes wide, yet I felt the familiar bristling of the skin, his lips on mine, his muscles through the shirt, God I had an angel above me. And I wasted no time after that.

I moved my lips back against his, feeling him smile against my own. My hands instinctively made their way to his hair as the kiss grew more and more heated. His hands slid down near my hips and I felt him squeeze. Soon his tongue gently attempted to probe my lips open, which I immediately allowed access. I laid across the coach and blushed when I felt-and heard-the embarrassing moan escape my lips. I felt a burning heat down below and realized I didn't want this. Definitely not now.

"Tadase!" He was off in seconds. He stared into my eyes, those gorgeous and caring rubies. "Amu?" I could only sigh and look away, that gaze was so stunning. I'm surprised he didn't try to become a damn model.

He grinned and nodded in understanding, moving away to help me up. "I-I should go." I watched as he grabbed everything, his coat, hat, briefcase, he looked like one of those old movie husbands leaving for work.

_Wait, husband?_

My own thought caused that stupid blush to form again, and Tadase definitely took notice. "Amu?"

"D-Don't worry, I'll be fine!" He leaned over and pecked my lips once more before waving and heading into the chilling night.

Fine my ass.

* * *

"Are you alright Amu-san?" The bell like sound of Rima nearly put me to sleep, yet my body and mind responded to my name being heard. Stupid human instincts.

"I'm fine Rima, just a bit tired." Right, just a bit. I couldn't help the thoughts that wondered back to Tadase. That blonde hair, those gorgeous pink lips, those sapphire eyes-

Wait, what?

I shook my head and focused my attention to Rima, who was looking at me like I was insane.

"Tired. Right." She sighed and sipped her tea-my commonly made tea thank you very much!-before smirking. "So who is he?" And out the nose my tea went.

"I-I beg your pardon?!" I coughed a bit, my voice had became so high pitched.

"It's a man obviously. So who is it? Your fated lover like Romeo and Juliet? Whoever it is, I'll kill them." I paled a bit before she giggled. "I was kidding Amu!"

Yeah, kidding. Ikuto wasn't.

"R-right, it's illegal for me to tell you anything to do with my life during our sessions Rima."

"Is it really?" I watched as she grew tears while I mentally sweat dropped. "Rima that doesn't work." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my throat as she turned to the side, and snapped her fingers while whispering a stream of cuss words.

Finally, I couldn't help it. "Alright, but close the doors." I watched as her once tiny body turned into a blur of speed. Then in seconds her body was back in the chair, her lips pulled up into a Cheshire like grin. "Tell me everything!" The giggled escaped my lips before I noticed myself.

"Alright, well yes, it is a guy." She squealed a bit, completely out of her character. Guess there were somethings I didn't know about her. "We've sort of been on a friend with benefits status, but last night we sort of..." I blushed and coughed.

"Got it on?" I gaped at her before screaming, "RIMA!" She full out laughed, clutching her stomach and wiping away the tears. I smiled.

I was getting closer.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Rima and I stood in front of a dancing school. "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

I watched as the kids poured out of the doors, boys and girls of different ages. There, I finally saw him. "Nagi!"

Those familiar chocolates met my gaze, he was wearing some basketball shorts and a white tank. Yet, I could tell he had been dancing from the headphones around his neck, and the way he was sweating. I smiled at Rima as he walked over.

"Nagi, this is one of my clients and friends, Rima." I watched as she smiled the sweetest smile and shook his hand. "Rima, this is Nagi, the person who helped me decide to become a therapist and childhood best friend." And the smile was gone in a flash. Instead, her arms wrapped around my waist as she sent a loathing glare his way.

"I'm Amu's best friend. Not you." He chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that, anyway, what's up Amu?" I smiled. "I want you to teach Rima how to dance!"

* * *

"You suck." "I'm doing my best with what I have to work with."

Oh the way those two bickered back and forth. I silently closed the door to the dance studio and made my way to the car. I thought in my head the way our little meeting would go down. Him and I, how would he react this time? Would he laugh in my face? What would he do? I sighed. It had been almost four days since I saw him. Would he cling to me? Manage to get out of the jacket like last time?

I groaned and slammed my head against the wheel, resulting in a loud beep.

Grabbing my things, I headed inside and towards the desk.

"Hello Hinamori-san!" I grinned sheepishly. "Hello."

I love the moments where people know your name.

But I hate the moments when you can't remember theirs.

"The usual." I nodded and watched as the guards came and kindly escorted me to him. In my mind, I could only pray he would behave.

"Ikuto?" He looked the same as before, almost as if in a daze though. "Ikuto...?" He snapped his head up, eyes locking with mine.

"Ah, your back. About damn time too. Do you know how worried sick I was about you? These people keep telling me about some murdering!" I felt tears on the brim of falling.

"Ikuto, are you ok-"

"Amu hon, of course I'm fine. Well, I would be if I wasn't in this stupid thing!" He huffed stubbornly before turning towards me and smiling. "And you Amu?" He suddenly paled. "A-Amu? Why are you crying? I-Is everything ok? Amu?!" I watched as he grew frantic, I wiped the tears before glaring at him.

"Don't you remember Ikuto? We're their lives honestly nothing to you?!" He seemed confused, eyes glazed over before something seemed to snap in him.

"A-mu?" He grinned and eyed me like a piece of meat. "I've missed you so much!" I wiped the tears away and took a breath. "Why though? Why the hell haven't you visited me?!" He growled menacingly. "After all the shit I've done for you, why aren't you talking to me? Are you afraid, huh? Think I'll kill you one day like your stupid boyfriend?!"

I knew I was only making things worse today and turned around.

"Don't walk away from me you bitch! This is all your fault! It's all your fault they're dead!" I turned around faster then I should have, the pain in my neck grew yet, I didn't show it as I briskly walked towards him and knelt low.

"I didn't hold the knife that night, I was only showered in the blood you spilled. If you do not behave while I am here, I will not see you _ever_ again. Do you understand me Tsukiyomi?" He seemed emotionless to others, but I could see the battle raging within him.

"Damn your sexy when your pissed." I scoffed. Typical. "Of course, you probably already knew that huh?" I remained silent. I watched as his eyes turned soft, and for once, he looked so sincere. Like an angel, like before he became the way he was. My high school sweetheart. "I wish I was out of this damn jacket to hug you." He sighed and laid across my lap. I watched the guards as they took a shaking step before sending them a soft smile.

"What you're doing is unsafe for me and the men in this room Tsukiyomi-san, please sit back up or-"

"Amu." Just the way he had said my name, so pleading, begging for me to listen. "Just let me be with you, please, just for a bit longer babe." I sighed and allowed myself to grow accustomed to the wall. My hands found his hair and began smoothing it out. It was still so soft.

"Tell me about life, tell me how my sister is, anything. I just want you to talk. Please." I bit my lip to suppress the tears, I prayed to God that this never ended, that this side of him never suddenly vanished.

"Life is fine, your sister is still with Kukai so that's a plus. I haven't contacted my parents though, I should, but I've been so busy with moving in and work." I felt his breathing slowly become even, his eyes drooping.

"What about Nagi?" I giggled.

"Nagi is having the time of his life with one of my patients. I can't tell you much since she is my client, but I can tell you that she is doing very well." He smiled as his eyes closed.

"That sounds nice...One day, when I'm healthy again, we should tango." I blushed, yet refrained myself from yelling.

"I'd rather just do the waltz, a nice soft tempo. Like dancing on air, beside the clouds. You know what I mea-" I looked down and bit my lip once more.

He looked adorable, his hair framing his face, his lips out breathing in and out so softly. If you listened close, you could hear random mumbles coming from him. Just the way he was curled up though, how he was sleeping, made him seem innocent, younger, almost like a child.

That sent my heart soaring and I swore to myself as my heart slowly healed itself,

I would get Ikuto back, no matter what it took.

* * *

This took a few days to finish for a reason. I've been hectic.

My friend is on crutches going around the house-she had knee surgery-my mother was dubbed with rheumatoid arthritis (Fancy word, but it does not feel fancy) so I'm helping her around the house as well, and my father is cleaning the house, cooking dinner, etc.

And I might be getting sick. Hope not, but I think I am.

Some spring break this has been right? But tell me how your spring break was in your reviews. Tell me about your day or anything like Ikuto asked from Amu. Not trying to sound like a stalker or a loner with no friends-even though I am, and watching you in your sleep-but I am just curious.

And I'm also thinking about changing the title. But doubt it. I like how serious it is, but it sounds to serious for my story that has drama, romance, hurt and comfort, AND comedy.

Now if you'll excuse me, I need to research Rimahiko fanfics so I can make sure I'm making their bickering the way it should be! ;)

Thank you for reading my lovelies, have a great day, or evening. Whatever!

Bye! TO THE ROCK CAVE!

~ASMG


	3. Rima III

For some strange reason, I rather like writing on the fanfiction website even though I have word document.

Why? Psh, beats me. Anyway, I just wanted to take the moment to say I love you guys.

Now before I begin this chapter, I want to say... It's ok to be a bad writer. We've all been there-hard to believe, but even I was-but we evolve. That's why I do fanfiction, and others as well.

Just think of ParadiseAvenger who after posting fanfic after fanfic, critique after critic, was finally able to write her own book. Of course, there are others who do fanfiction on their free time. Such as Morg who does it as a hobby, just for you guys too. We come onto fanfiction to evolve. Sure, there are some people who should learn how to use grammar, or to go on word document, but hey. Maybe they don't have that. Maybe fanfiction is all they have?

Maybe they're just afraid to check things. So we need to help them. Alright? Nobody is a bad writer, only budding authors needing care and teachings. :)

Sorry about that, let's continue and see how Amu, Ikuto, and the others are doing nei?

* * *

I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does. They better hurry and give me a good anime though, another Ikuto sounds nice. ;)

* * *

_For years he had ruined my life._

_He threw everyone I loved away one by one. My father, my mother, my best friend, even my crush._

_He was a monster. A monster I still love._

* * *

She woke up that morning and knew today was not going to be a good day.

It was just a feeling that everyone got, one she didn't exactly know to well as she was always little Miss Optimistic.

But she could get through it. After all, she had Rima, Nagi, Tadase-kun, and-

She stopped brushing her teeth and felt the rush of memories of last night. He had fallen asleep on her lap, all innocent, child-like, he was brighter that night than an angel's glow. Yet, she knew what was under that glow.

She spit the toothpaste out, quickly washed her mouth and headed for the office. As soon as she walked in, she was bombarded with questions.

"Where is my daughter? Why has she been out with you all this time and you never informed us?!" The woman was exploding on the poor pinkett. She could already feel a migraine coming onto her.

The idiots of the world folks.

"Ma'am, Rima is fine. We went out and talked. I needed to connect with the patient more and it worked. She's been telling me how she feels about you, your husband, and her birth mother, everything. Can't you see she's been much happier?" The woman scoffed.

"Whatever. The brat just better be more behaved next time I see her." Amu could feel anger overwhelm her, yet she bit her tongue, nodded her head, and walked into Rima sipping her tea.

"I already fixed you a glass, I hope you don't mind." She sent a smile especially for Amu, and the young therapist felt her entire day turn right around.

"Thanks Rima, that's very sweet of you." She gripped the warming cup and brought it tenderly to her lips. The fresh taste of green tea filled her mouth and set a numbing sensation throughout her tongue. Over these last few lessons, she had finally taught Rima to accept the three dollar worth tea. The ones "commoners" use.

"It seems my she-devil of a mother out there gave you a tongue lashing." Amu really tried her best to not choke, but she could feel it coming out of her nose. She ran to the sink and laughed so hard.

"She-devil! Rima! T-That's not something you should say!" Rima smirked though. "Your laughter and body language says otherwise. You're ok though, right Amu?" The therapist smiled at her client.

"I am now, thank you Rima." She sat down after coughing a bit and blowing her nose. Rima began animatedly telling her everything about her day, the girls who weren't jealous of her and allowed her to play with them, the boys who didn't bow before her anymore and actually helped, the maids who stopped treating her like a queen and instead like the adult she acted as. She informed Amu more about her parent's petty arguments and her thoughts.

"They were talking about moving things now. Mom wanted to get more of her stuff like the couch, but dad wanted to keep the couch." Rima rolled her eyes "In the end, the wicked witch of the west said the couch was there's and hung up." Amu could feel her eyebrow twitch. Arguements? Over who keeps a couch.

She coughed once more. "Must be a nice couch I guess." She heard the giggle escape from her patients lips. Amu realized her first client was almost ready to take on the world alone.

Soon.

* * *

"She's actually been doing really well. Your classes are making her more, I guess the word I'm looking for is-" "Balanced? On key? Graceful? The list goes on and on Amu." Nagihiko winked knowingly at his friend who was rolling her eyes.

"Would you let me finish? Anyway, I know she sometimes hides her feelings, but she really likes dancing here. Or..." Amu glanced Nagi up and down. "Might like the teacher teaching the dancing here." She watched as Nagi's neck turned a bit pink behind his violet locks.

"What can I say, women love men that know the quick step." The two heard a giggle and turned to see Rima, she was snickering to herself before she suddenly threw on her cold facade.

"Are we going to start class yet or what?" Nagi smiled a bit and held out his hand.

"Of course Swan Princess Rima~" Both the teen and adult noticed the blush on Rima as she stormed into the classroom. Nagi then watched as Amu headed out. He knew exactly where she was going, and knew to keep Rima calm and thinking nothing of her while she left.

"Alright princess, let's do this." He clapped his hands and watched her get into fifth position. As soon as he walked to the record and pressed play, he watched the way her arms gracefully moved up, around, down, her legs leaping, switching, and supporting herself all to the classics of the piano.

"Step, step, grand jete!" His eyes followed her short yet firm legs as they threw her up in the air and opened, revealing a gorgeous young girl. "And, beat beat beat." Her feet moved side to side against each other.

"And finally, susu, pose!" He stayed quiet to see how long she could hold it, her breathing was frozen, her eyes kept looking up, and her legs were built, holding her in place like cement to a statue. He smiled and watched as she gracefully let her body rest and fold into a curtsy.

"Very good Rima, you're getting better each time." He grabbed a water bottle and tossed it to her, she didn't say a word as she drank the sadly warm liquid. Yet either way, he knew she was thanking him. "Just remember to point your toes, and keep your arms just a bit bent." He leaned against her back as he gripped her arms into his. He could feel the red in his neck and from the front mirror, saw her flushed face.

"Down, through, and come back up just at this width and length, ok?" Rima huffed but nodded otherwise. He was the professional her, there was no need to get snappy.

"Nagi, Amu has told you things about me right?" Said man grinned. "Actually, it is illegal for a therapist to tell anyone their clients information. Even police officers and such." Rima went wide eyed, he was acting nice even though he knew nothing about her then?

"So you don't know about the divorce?" He seemed horrified when he saw her sunshine bangs cover her eyes. He kneeled down and wiped the tears. "No Rima, I didn't. I'm sorry." He sighed and averted eyes. He knew how to comfort girls with break ups or hangovers, but never something as deep as this.

What would Amu do?

That's when he was lit with a master plan!

"Rima, why don't we cut class short and you go on a date with me." Rima's head snapped up immediately; her big golden brown orbs were wide and full of undoubtful curiosity. "Me and you, the Funhouse, tonight. I heard there was this amazing comedian. And Amu did tell me you loved jokes?"

He didn't at all like the sparkle in her eyes at the mention of jokes, he didn't like the smile that graced her pink chapped lips.

Not at all.

He simply loved it.

* * *

Amu knew better, she really did. Yet every night, just after she drops Rima off with Nagi, she has to see him. Not tonight, she wouldn't. Instead, she knew exactly what to do.

"Hello? Amu?" She smiled as his voice rang loud and clear.

"Ah, hello Tadase-kun, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date tonight!" She heard the disappointed sigh from the phone and panicked. "It's ok if you can't, I mean I just-"

"Amu, that's not it." She fell silent. "Work is overwhelming this week. I got a client who was said to have hurt someone. I'm talking to him right now actually, do you mind? I'm really sorry though Amu..."

She sighed, guess she'd have to go. "It's cool Tadase, maybe next time?" She could practically feel the excitement through the phone. "Yes of course! I'll have it scheduled and everything! See ya soon Amu!" She hung up and smiled, he was always so sweet.

But had it been Ikuto, he would have thrown everything down just to see her.

* * *

He was curious to when she would come. He truly was.

He behaved last time so she'd come tonight. Like she always did. Every. Single. Evening.

It had been to long for him, he always wondered if she'd come back fine and safe the next day. What if she got hurt? What if someone touched her? What if she found another ma-

He had to cut his thoughts short. He was already shaking, frustrated on how late she was. No no, it was probably traffic right? She was late because of other people trying to get home to their husband or wives. Even children.

Children huh? He mused at the though. What would his and Amu's children be like? Blue hair and gold eyes, pink hair and blue eyes? The possibilities were most likely endless.

"Tsukiyomi." He shivered at the name falling from her lips. His own that she called out practically every night.

"Where the hell have you been?" He growled. He tried to play it cool, he really did. He just couldn't. He immediately noticed the bags under her eyes, her pale skin, her matted hair, she looked as if she had just woken up.

"No need for you to know." She mumbled, this only made him grow in his frustration. "I do need to know, I was worried sick about you! What if you got in a wreck, was raped, anything could have happened to you! It would have been my fault!" She eyed him closely.

"Your acting again aren't you, you don't care about me." He sighed. _"Oh Amu, you have no idea how much I love you."_ He grit his teeth and stared her in the eye, he no doubt looked like a rabid beast.

"Amu, quit being stubborn and get me out of here." He watched her crestfallen face, her eyes teared up once more. "Ikuto, your here for a reason." He felt confused, lost. Here? Why? What in God's name did he do to deserve to live in this hell.

Then it all hit him.

_"Ikuto no! Please God no!" He turned, the knife was gripped tightly in his hands. Amu was in tears as she held the body close. "Why, please you can't die on me, please!" He smiled at the bloody corpse that was her now ex boyfriend._

_"With him gone now, it can just be us Amu." She glared at him and grabbed the gun, aiming at his chest. He looked down in surprise before back at her. "You take a step closer and I won't hesitate to shoot!" He felt a chuckle escape his lips, then a full blown laugh._

_"Amu, love conquers all remember?" He took step after step until the gun met his chest head on. "If you hate me for the sins I've caused, then show me no mercy and allow the Devil to conquer my soul in exchange for your loved one." He watched with a satisfied grin as she shook, holding the loaded weapon. "You can't, and you know why? Because I know you can't kill anyone, but I know you love me. And always will, no matter"_

"what..." He smiled. That's right, that was when he ended her stupid little love triangle, and now that it was the two of them...

"Amu, why don't you come here and give me a hug?" He felt his heart beating rapidly against the cage of his ribs. Only God knew how badly he wanted to hold her close, to feel her breath on his skin, to hear his name roll from her lips, he would give anything.

Anything.

He watched her take a shaking step back. "I can't do that Tsukiyomi." He felt a bit of pain in his chest. "No need for formalities babe." She glared back, those golden orbs once of love, now filled with a burning hatred for the man in front of her. Yet, it only made his heart rate pump faster, his body burn more with the desire to hold her.

She was adorable trying to act mad at him.

"Amu, please." He saw the weakening of the heart in her. He saw her walls break one by one. She was so easy to reach for him, yet so many walls still stood in his way. She was teasing him in a rather unfair way. Yet, he watched as she sighed in defeat, sat next to him and play with his hair. Meanwhile, he sat close by her side, kneeling down just a bit more to allow her room. He was enjoying this, the feeling of her fingers through his locks, her nails scraping at his scalp here and there.

"Rima is getting better." _Who the hell was she?_ "We think she might leave me soon, I'm getting a bit sad just thinking about it." _Oh right, her client._ "My very first client, all better and moving on. It's kinda sad isn't it." _Please don't be sad Amu..._ "I mean, she'll be ok now in this world. She can get on with life, she won't need me." _Amu, no. Everyone needs you. Even me..._ "But it's ok. I know we'll stay in contact and stuff. I guess I should start searching for a new client right?" _How about..._

"How about me?" Amu glanced down and cocked an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?" He smiled and sat straight once more.

"Amu, let me be your next client."

* * *

AND I'LL STOP THERE! :D

How was that for some Rimahiko! Very minor but don't worry, the date will come! And I need ya'll to trust me. Don't fret, I WILL HAVE TADAMU AND AMUTO! Why? Because I am a fair author. But I wonder, will Ikuto be Amu's next client? Will she ever realize who her heart desires? Will I ever stop writing questions and just tell you what's going to happen?

Ha-ha, no.

But in all seriousness, thank you for reviewing and everything. I have officially set up my gmail account and such so I may see your reviews. And if I don't respond, don't worry. I DEFINITELY GET THEM! ;)

Again, thank you all so much. Feel free to PM me (Because I'm so lonely...)

~ASMG


	4. Daichi I

Yo my dumplings!

I am back for another update because... Because none of my favorite authors are updating... *Cries in despair into pillow* But whatever, let us get this show on the road!

Beep beep my loves!

PS: I noticed I changed my style of writing from first, to third point of view. I think I might keep it this way so you can get a feel on both sides. If you wanted it back the way it was, do let me know in a PM or Review. :)

* * *

I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters from the anime. If so... There would be many...MANY shirtless Ikuto shots... *Sighs* If only.

* * *

She could feel her heart leap from her chest. Her? Take care of Ikuto? Turn him back to the way he once was? She glanced down, eyeing his blue onyx orbs that gazed back with a broken look. She sighed, she hated to disappoint him.

"I can only help children Ikuto, not adults. Their brain system and emotions work completely different. Besides, you don't need me, you need a qualified psychiatrist." She watched his eye twitch and him lean close, his minty breath on her lips. "Amu, please. You say I don't need you, but look at me." She felt her shoulder gain more weight as his head rested against it. "I'm pathetic, pitiful, an eyesore." Her heart broke in half at his humorless chuckle. "I need you. I've always needed you." His lips were just an inch apart from hers, his eyes boring holes into her own.

"Please Am-"

"Enough!" She rose up, causing him to fall to the ground with a groan. He quickly looked back at her and saw her teared up eyes. "If you really want my assistance, I have conditions. You will meet them, or you will receive another therapist. One, you will behave yourself. No back talking, no temper tantrums, nothing. Two, hands to yourself. If not, guards will accompany our sessions, and you will be hand cuffed." He felt his mouth drop, a look of horror crossing his features. His expression turned back to a playful state with a pout. "But Amu-" Once again, she cut him off smoothly.

"Another rule Tsukiyomi, you will call me Hinamori-san. No Amu-koi, no Amu-chan, no Amu at all. Hinamori-san, and that is all." He smirked.

"How about doc?" Her patience was wearing thin, his charm was really going to get him into trouble some day.

Oh wait, to late for that.

"No, Hinamori only. Now then, I have to go prepare. I'll take my leave, we start in a month. Goodnight Tsukiyomi." She bowed and went to walk off until-

"Wait." She turned and eyed him, watching his crestfallen face. "Can I atleast get a goodnight kiss Hinamori-san?" She felt herself blush at the formality. Not only that, but how he had obeyed her commands and said it with a straight face was rather adorable to her. She knew one thing that the human brain had in common. Everyone loved to be rewarded. With kids, it could be a pat on the head, to candy. With adults however, it was a "good job" or "I'm so proud". Ikuto, was entirely different. He was neither a child, nor an adult. He wasn't a teen either. He was a sociopath; a murderer. A dark and ruthless killer who wanted a simple kiss from his therapist; and that scared her.

Yet, she leaned down and placed her lips gently to his. She watched as his eyes widened and he froze. She pulled back, patted his head and walked out of the asylum.

"Goodnight Tsukiyomi-san." She heard his laughter of glee.

"Goodnight, Hinamori-san."

* * *

The tears that appeared in Rima's eyes the next morning cracked her already shattered heart.

"Isn't there any other way to continue our sessions?" She could hear the desperate plea to her words, but knew this was the hard part. It was as if sending her child out to face the world alone, but that was exactly what was happening.

"Rima, you've talked to me about your problems, I've helped you through them. We can still stay in contact and be the best of friends! However, it's time we face the situation head on. I know you can do this ok?" She nodded solemnly and knocked on her house door. It opened to reveal Rima's father, her mother in the background, and the step-mother who was in the middle of screaming.

The man seemed surprise to see her. "R-Rima?" The blonde mustered her courage and began.

"Dad, I understand relationships are hard. I understand things with you and mom are difficult and tough. I also understand the fighting between you two, but I want you to hear my words about it too. I love you guys, I want to be with the both of you. If it weren't for you two, I wouldn't be here today. So please, don't make me only go with you dad, and don't hurt mommy." Amu watched from the sidelines as tears poured down her clients face. She also saw the heart broken look on her father's face as well as her mother's. The therapist felt her own tears meet her cheeks when the father finally hugged her daughter.

"Honey, it's going to be ok. I'm sorry." He turned towards his ex-wife and sighed. "I, I apologize for my childishness." The step-mother glared at her husband.

"But darling-" "Enough. I'm sorry, but it's over." He watched the woman as she slapped Rima's father and walk out with the rest of her dignity. The step-mother leaned next to the therapist ears and with a snarl she whispered

_"I'll get you for this!" _Amu felt her breathing stop as the woman continued her way. A threat. Her very first threat from a victim's family or case group. She shivered. It was probably just something in the moment. She returned her attention back to the Mashiro residence to find father and mother in a kiss and Rima hugging their legs.

"My work here, is done." And with a smile, she turned and headed back to her office.

* * *

Suu glanced between papers and papers, yet she couldn't find a single thing until... She gasped and opened the folder, glancing through the records. "H-Hinamori-senpai!"

Said woman glanced up from her computer and watched her secretary scurry in. "Yes Suu?" She bowed and held the folder in her hand, presenting it to the young therapist. She took it with a thanks and browsed through it, cocking an eyebrow.

"I do believe this is your next patient." Glancing through the work, she felt herself smile. She stared at the picture of the boy and bit her lip.

"Daichi Sora: Age twelve, abusive family. Frantic and sudden attacks." She nodded to herself in thought and poked her cheek with her pen. "Alrighty then, let's get us Daichi!"

* * *

The young boy shifted side to side, clutching his knees to his chest as he was silent as could be. Amu smiled, patiently waiting. Most victims of abuse were like this, cold, silent, mysterious. It was all a facade to hide what was truly going on.

"Daichi-kun, can you please look at me?" The boy called Daichi glanced up, his eyes of blue finally staring at the therapist. "S-Sorry Hinamori-san." She waved it off.

"No need Daichi, we're all here to help you. You may call me just Amu." She saw the soft smile before it disappeared and his face paled. He began sweating a bit as he once again, tucked his head back under his legs. Softly, she could hear the faint whimpers of "please don't hurt me". It sickened her, but she pushed on. She rose and sat next to the boy instead of across.

"Daichi, can you tell me something about yourself? Have you ever had something you've done you want to do again?" His eyes seemed to cast a spark, just a bit. She smiled. "How about sports Daichi? Do you like sports?" She watched his head slowly rise.

"When I was younger, I used to play soccer with my daddy." Her eyes widened. "Oh? Soccer huh? Tell me Daichi, have you ever heard of Kukai Souma?" She watched as the kid suddenly jumped from his seat and raced around the room.

"The Kukai Souma? Of course I have! He's the most amazing, superior, popular, and awesome sports player ever! I've always idoled someone like Souma. Especially his little catch phrase and pose. I can do it too, wanna see?" Amu wasn't even given the chance before the boy turned, flashed her a smile, and tossed her a thumbs up.

_"If you believe, you can do anything. That's the Souma rule!" _She applaud at his attempt of a Kukai voice, but he did have everything else down pact which impressed her. "Tell you what, why don't we go to a game. This Friday?" She watched Daichi's eyes sparkle now, the fear and sorrow running for the hills.

"You really mean that Amu?" She held out her pinky with a soft smile. "Let's pinky promise. I've never broken one!"

_That's a lie, what about Ikuto's pinky promise?_ She pushed the thought from her mind and felt her smile grow subconsciously at the pure glee on Daichi's face.

It truly was amazing how little things, could have such a huge impact.

* * *

_About three days later..._

"And Kiyomizu hit's the ball, it's going-going-and it is out of there! A home run for the team!" Daichi screamed like there was no tomorrow, bouncing up and down. Amu truly tried her best to keep this kid in his seat, but one little thing and he'd be right back up again. She turned to her side and smiled at Utau's grinning face. Her eyes of amethyst sparkled, until she sat up.

"You asshole! You could have caught that!" She felt her hand connect with her face. Did Utau really just say that? She-for the fiftieth time that day-pushed the kid back in his seat and rose up.

"I'mma grab something to eat, do you two want anything." Daichi grinned. "Bubblegum and Coke please!" She turned to Utau. "Nachos, hot dog, three twizzlers, two baby bottles and a really big foam finger-OH THAT WAS A BALL! LEARN TO ACTUALLY PLAY!" Amu shrugged and walked out of the stadium to the food court. Geez, she was never going to a baseball game. To many screaming fans, yet it did make her heart race. The constant thumping, the stomps of the cheering fans, Utau and Kukai must have it never stopping. Is that why they do what they do? For the fans? Or was it for the adrenaline. Maybe both? She bumped into someone and blushed, quickly she bowed while they rose back up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" She felt her mouth drop, there standing before her was the owner of the stadium and practically everything in existence. He smiled at her and held a young child's hand.

"Do not worry about it, it was my fault." He bowed as well. "Come now Hikaru." The shy boy nodded before stopping and glancing at Amu. "You're really pretty." The therapist felt herself blush deepen, but smiled none the less. "Thank you!" She giggled at the young child's own blush and timid smile before following his grandfather.

"Kazuomi Hoshina, wonder what he was doing here." She shrugged. "He didn't even ask about Ikuto either..." She resumed her walk towards the food court and only managed to grab the nachos, hotdog, Coke, and bubblegum. She returned back to see Kukai just about to bat.

"Come on Souma-san!" She grinned as Utau and Daichi screamed the loudest. "You can do it honey!" "Come on Souma!" Suddenly, Kukai turned and stared at the three of our protagonist. He grinned his usual grin and pointed his finger at the kid.

"You there, you think I can hit a home run?" Daichi smiled from ear to ear, tears in his eyes. "Yeah!" Kukai smirked. "Watch me do this just for you." The ball was pitched, Kukai swung...

And it went through the sky and over the score board. He did indeed smack a home run to the sky.

The crowd went wild as the young spunky brunette touched all the bases and ended the home run with a little dance, winning the game for his team. Words couldn't flow correctly from Daichi as tears poured down his cheeks.

"T-This was... Amazing..." He sniffed and truly tried to keep a manly face, yet the tears kept rolling. Amu smiled.

Her plan had worked.

* * *

Kukai Souma was a busy man, yet he always had time for his wife and friends. However, fans were a different story. He loved his fans, each and everyone of them. But as he stared at all the fangirls and guys, he felt his heart freeze. Then, he saw those violet eyes, those long sunshine pigtails, those curves. He saw Utau and immediately walked to her, giving her a good ol' sweaty hug.

"Ew! Ew ew ew Souma!" She growled and began pounding her fist against his head, yet his grip never loosened as he laughed at his wife's disgust with his hygiene.

"Kukai, I've got your number one fan here." This gained his attention. _Amu came too? _He glanced down to see a kid of-maybe fourteen?-staring at him with eyes of wonder.

"Well well well, so you're my number one fan huh?" He chuckled as the kid could only nod. "Well, my number one fan deserves something special for being number one." He turned around and drew out his lucky bat he had used to smack a home run for the kid. "I, Kukai Souma, am giving you-my number one fan-this bat. It's very special to me, so use it with care alright?" He gave the bat to Daichi who was once again crying.

"Never give up ok kid?" He winked and held a thumbs up for Daichi who nodded and mirrored his exact same pose. Amu and Utau could only laughed, but both knew the same thing. Utau had already fallen in love for the kid as soon as she saw him, and Kukai seemed to enjoy being in his company. Amu smiled.

Daichi would have a home soon.

* * *

Ikuto bit his lip as he glanced around the asylum. Blood drew as his eyes narrowed. It would be an understatement to say he was pissed. Oh no, he was furious, agitated, dripping with such venom in his blood, he would snap the next person's neck that walked through that door if they were not Amu. Even if he was restrained. He yelled out in frustration, anger, sorrow.

She wasn't here again. She hadn't seen him in three days...

* * *

Dang Ikuto, you're losing your mind.

For some reason, it was really hard to write this. Maybe because I wasn't sure how to close Rima's case correctly? I'm not sure, but don't worry. I will write up Nagi and Rima's date! I promise. *Crosses heart* ^_^ Or... *Pinky promises* Cause I never break a pinky promise. Ever.

Anyway, I hope your days are going well, leave a review as well! Next chapter might be Tadamu. I love you guys, really I do, but this is needed. I think. Maybe.

Or maybe I could ruin this entire fanfic, have Ikuto go terminator mode, kill everyone, sweep Amu off her feet, and make love to her having little Ikutos and Amus. *Stares at horrified readers* Or just go with the flow of what I am doing? :D

Again, love you guys, leave a review or PM me, fellow authors, you need to update. Ok. Gonna go do something progressive now. *Waves* Bye.

~ASMG


End file.
